Shattered Realization
by Rama Olendris
Summary: The last moments of Henry Clerval in the eyes of Frankenstein’s creation. WARNING: MM Slash twixt Victor Frankenstein and Henry Clerval. If you don’t like MM love, do not read.


-1Summery: The last moments of Henry Clerval in the eyes of Frankenstein's creation. WARNING: M/M Slash twixt Victor Frankenstein and Henry Clerval. If you don't like M/M love, do not read.

A/N: I was introduced to Mary Shelly's novel "Frankenstein" in December of 2005, and since then I've grown very interested in it. It's a very good novel, read it if you haven't, but I believe the only ones who are reading this have already become acquainted with her genius. While I was reading her novel, I began to see some very affectionate passages directed at Frankenstein's best friend Clerval, and my own imagination took it and ran. I am not saying that they ARE together, this is just my imagination at work, even though I like the idea. If I didn't say it before, my dear readers; WARNING: MALE ON MALE LOVE. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY HOMOSEXUAL THEMES.

If you do read, and become offended, it's your own fault and don't expect to break my ego with pathetic flames. If you're not offended, enjoy. Oh… and please review.

Dedicated to all my friends who love yaoi as much as I do. Oh, and my English teacher who would most likely love this. (Maybe)

_Shattered Realization_

By: Rama Olendris

March 17th 1797, 9:30 p.m. On a moonless Irish shore where the beach is illuminated by a few ethereal stars speckled across the night sky, and a beginning tempest breeze brings in a boat with a lone gargantuan passenger from the north. With haste the man pulled to the shore and disembarked his shoddy boat, he seemed enraged and filled with dour.

Frankenstein's Creature's Point of View;

"My temporally suspended wrath against my creator had been awakened just a few hours before hand when he had destroyed my only chance in happiness and gaiety with another like myself. My entire body had shaken in helplessness and in anger when Frankenstein tore apart my future bride in front of my own eyes, and all my previous hate for him was unearthed with despair and vengeance. If I couldn't have a mate of my own to which I could share contentment in such a wretched place for me, then neither could my creator. I wouldn't allow him to experience joy again in a lover; should he be allowed to entwine his heart and emotions with another beautiful being after destroying mine and leaving me alone and desolate? Nay! I swore to him I would make his life as miserable as mine until he was the wretched being and I was the one languishing in his despair."

"I pulled into the Irish shores around half past nine, and the sun had drawn into the west making the air as cold as my heart when my eyes perceived another being on foot on the very same beach as I; my first reaction was to hide my own horridness from the man by shadowing myself in the sea or in the boat, but when I saw who the being was my fear of discovery vanished and my hate for Frankenstein blinded my sight."

"The being who was not half and fourteen meters from my small vessel I recognized as being my creators companion and unbeknownst to all other life forms but myself; the one who he gave his flesh to in the dark of night when no one was near to perceive their convulsions of bliss. I had witnessed this on several occasions when I didn't quit my creator during his sojourn in England; sometimes the two of them would content each other just by being in the others presence, and other times would require a more intimate physical contact of which I did not understand the meaning of, only that it seemed to ease my creators despair and melancholy for a short time. However despite my creators lover being with him almost constantly I made sure that he would not deter from his own task which I appointed to him, the very task of which he destroyed and failed to present to me."

"Had he only gave my bride the breath of life, I would had quitted the world of civilized men forever and left him be with this other man whom he dearly loved not only as a friend but as his own Eve. I delighted then as an idea struck me, if I couldn't have my Eve, then he couldn't have his, not as this Henry Clerval or as Elizabeth. Male or female I would not allow Victor Frankenstein the satisfaction of joy again, he will suffer by my hands, and this Clerval whom just happened would be my next victim."

"I watched from my miniature dinghy as the figure closed the space twixt the two of us, and from my own observations I knew without any intrusive thoughts, that he was going to approach me and offer a hand of assistance; since it was uncommon to have a lone man wash onto the shore in a undersized vessel, and it was Clerval's kind nature to be of any service to a gentle being in need of aid. I stayed near the vessel which was brought well away from the low tide, and feigned despair as I hunched over the craft and kept my back to his beautiful features. His footsteps drew nearer and when the space between us was at it's minimum; he spoke in his ever jovial voice of which I had heard many times before when I haunted him and my creator in the shadows."

"My dear man," said he. "are you alright? You look as if you've been out at sea for ages!" I at first supplied him with no answer, but when he continued his worrisome interrogation I said with a hoarse and constricted voice that if a man loses all chance for paradise, does his own wings molt and do shackles coerce him into the cruel subterfuge of man's callous and dour world for all of eternity?"

"This surprised him and he was at loss for words as he stood behind my back, he did not say anything in return so I continued my monologue without showing him my ugly face, but kept my cloaked reverse towards him. "I nearly had my paradise, but it was snatched away from me, torn into minute pieces that could have harbored life and emotions. I could have fled from despair and cruelty forever had it not been for my own Satan! My own father who gave me the sensations that all humans can experience but robbed me from warmth and comfort forever! What say you! Henry Clerval, what say you to the sins of the very man whom you bed! The very man whom you let rest upon your bosom and drink in the sweet milk of affection and love with no care for the wretched of the world, what say you, to my demon?"

"At that moment the handsome man of five and twenty grew very weary of me, and his normally jovial voice became full of fright and bewilderment at my testimony. 'I know not how you have gathered such information, be off with your claims and tell not a soul; take your gloomy disposition elsewhere and leave me be.' he turned to leave me in a haste, but I was the faster of the two of us, and I seized him by his fawn coloured hair and drew him close, my own hand upon his breast over his heart; and I whispered into his ear of all the horrors of men and of the doings of his dear bed companion not quitting him a moment and as soon as he made motions of screaming I muffled them out with my hand.

"He struggled a bit, but as my tale of my creation deepened, his beleaguered siege became less frequent; and it was only when I finished my tale I pushed him from my body with force enough to make him stumble to the sand below. He rested there for a moment, and then at my order for him to raise his head to meet my gaze his mouth opened in a silent scream, and his beautiful facial features blanched with fright upon setting eyes on my grotesque figure. "Who are you, and why do you haunt me with these false claims!" he cried, and I couldn't help but draw my lips down into a tight frown as I replied that my creator didn't have the heart nor kindness to name me, but I would forever be known as 'ghoul, daemon, monster and devil of the night' by humans. I was an outcast, and I had a mission to make my creator suffer by stripping him away from all those he held dear."

"Clerval then rose to his feet, and his countenance seemed almost calm, his eyes almost seemed to reflect pity for me and this disorientated me for the only person who had shown even the most minute signs of remorse and kindness for me was the blind old man DeLacy in the small impoverished cottage. He opened his mouth to speak and the words which followed both staggered me and angered me. "If thou relation is truest in context, and Victor is thine daemon then you are no better than he is with your unremorseful murder of innocence! Victor may have given thee life, and he may have rejected thee, but thou still have within thine breast a human heart that feels, and a conscience that whispers and yet thee ignore as _you _are poisoned with retribution and odium. Aye, thou may not have been born a monster, but with thine own sins _you_ shall forever be tarnished as a beast from the pits of Hades!"

"Harlot of my most abhorred!" I cried at the end of his discourse, and I made my way towards his lesser form with all intent to murder him and rip his words from his lips forever. "You whose words are venom and show less warmth than that of whom I hate I shall silence forever just as I did with the young child and the beautiful woman who perished at the gallows!" I seized the young Henry in my grip and smothered his cries as my hands closed around his throat, blocking all passage for breath, and as he struggled for precious air and groaned with pain I whispered his dirge, "You who gave my creator love and gaiety will never press your lips to his again, you will never feel the warmth of his arms about your waist or hear his words of love whispered to your ear in the night, you will never be joined in bliss with the daemon of life again. With your death, I grow stronger, and your lover will grow weaker with despair, but alas, you won't be alone for long, I promise that Victor Frankenstein will perish a more gruesome death than any human can imagine."

"I laughed with glee as his battering slowed, and his eyes clouded over and lolled back slightly as his lips which were kissed so often by my Satan tinged with blue; my hold was firm and I did not let go of his form until the heart within his bosom stopped and ceased to carry all life throughout his body. Then finally, after I knew his soul had lifted itself from his shell forever I let him drop to the sand limp and wretched, a black mark upon his neck just as I had done to young William."

"I stood before him for a few moments and my mind wandered over his last words and the strangest sensation over came me after the dawning realization and familiarization of his words reached my mind; I found that despite my glee in killing the young man I felt horrible and sickened with myself and my heart felt almost as if it had sunken deep into my chest and I placed my hands over it as if to bring it closer to my bosom. My body shook then, and a ghastly sound escaped my black lips as a clear mist came over my eyes; I wept, I wept because I knew then, that the words of Henry Clerval were true and I had murdered the innocent when I should have confronted the guilty."

"I leaned down then, and placed my hand upon the soft fawn tresses of Clerval as if in apology then I leapt towards my dinghy as I heard the sound of others making their way down the beach and I hasted away from those shores forever. I knew that I had become the monster of which Clerval had claimed I had turned into, I knew that there was no going back, and my soul, if I did indeed have one was already doomed to hell and purgatory and the only thing left for me was to carry on my mission for vengeance and see that Victor Frankenstein did meet his end. With this one unforgivable sin my creators heart would never palpitate in joy and radiance again, after Victor heard the unfortunate news of his dearest Henry Clerval I knew with none uncertainty that all his will to live would be snatched away from his body, and only my wretched spirit would exist.

End.


End file.
